1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus using a video display device, especially a game apparatus that displays an interactive video with a co-driver, particularly a virtual reality video.
2. Description of Related Art
Theme parks or game arcades are built at various cities. Many game apparatuses imitating a vehicle and having a player enjoy them through certain movement thereof are developed and installed in the theme parks and game arcades as their attractions. Among the game apparatuses, there is a game apparatus that builds in a video display device and that provides a vehicle boarded by the player with a certain movement coupled with the displaying video. In the conventional game apparatuses, however, although a plurality of players board on the imitated vehicle, all players are forced to see a common video display and enjoy a common movement of the vehicle coupled with the common display video.
There is also a game apparatus that installs a video game device therein as the video display device and provides the players with a game during their ride. Further, there is a game apparatus that a virtual reality video game is built in and that provides the players with the virtual reality of more realistic vehicle movement. In these game apparatuses, however, although a plurality of players board on the vehicle, they only watch a commonly displayed video and enjoy a common game story. That is, in either the case of a single player or the of a plurality of players, each player experiences the common content or game story. Therefore, even in the that a plurality of players on board an imitated spaceship at the same time and are playing a war game of fighting a space enemy, an operation or a conduct of one player can not give any change or effect to the video and movement for the other players.